In the area of on-demand label printing, there is a desire to reduce label cost and label waste. To achieve these goals, linerless label stock has been developed. Linerless label stock is especially attractive for use with direct thermal printers. Such linerless direct thermal label stock forms a self-contained imaging system, needing only the controlled application of heat to form an image.
Linerless label stock has been previously described in published literature. Essentially, linerless label stock or recording paper is comprised of a face sheet with a release layer coated over a first side. The face sheet is comprised of a paper carrier or other substrate with a print receptive layer coated on its first side. In the case of direct thermal linerless label stock, the print receptive layer is an image formation layer containing chemical reactants that combine to form a colored image upon controlled application of heat energy. For direct thermal linerless label stock or recording paper, the release layer is preferrably electron beam or UV cured silicone. A pressure sensitive adhesive is coated on a second side of the face sheet. The linerless label stock may be delivered to the user in roll form with the label stock self-wound around a cylindrical core. The roll of linerless label stock may be loaded into a printer by the user. In use, the roll is unwound from the label supply of the printer and passed through a printing station. The release layer provides ease of separation from the pressure sensitive adhesive layer during this process.
Of special concern is the passage of the linerless label stock through the printer with a minimized risk of jamming. The prior art describes several attempts to facilitate this process.